wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Daiyu Liao
Daiyu Liao was Ju Wang's mother, Jianjin Kim's younger twin sister, and Khai Liao's wife in the Tea Leaves series. She died when Ju was only four from her illness before the beginning of the series. She was the object of affection for Khai, Hen-to, and Fei. Appearance and Personality Personality In life, Daiyu was a gentle and elegant young woman. Ju describes her as top of her classes, powered with a quiet strength, patience with people, and skillful. Daiyu made friends easily and had many admirers growing up. However, she was born a sickly child. Her illnesses limited her really experiencing life like a normal girl. Despite this, Daiyu was a cheerful girl with a positive outlook on life. Back Story Daiyu and Jianjin grew up poor in Nanijie. She had many admirers growing up and was described as an angel. Her sweet nature made it difficult for people to believe that she was related to Jianjin at all. She had her friends, Hen-to and Fei, by her side. Despite all of the charms was blessed with, she had problems growing up. One of which was her health problems. Daiyu grew up a sickly child. She ended up in and out of hospital from a young age. Her parents even considered homeschooling her at one point due to her illness. Daiyu was held back a year because she missed too many days of school and couldn't keep up. Despite her disposition, she along with all of the nurses and doctors. Her other problem Jinajim. He would use Daiyu for his scams to get attention and money. One summer, he had plan to con Khai out of his money. Daiyu tricked her future husband into buying her sugar cane in a candy store. On a walk, she told him about the whole scheme that her brother was trying to pull and let Khai have the sugarcane. From there, they became friends and kept in touch over the years. Khai came down to Nanijie every summer to see her. Daiyu even went up to Beijing for college just to be with him. She even makes friends with the girlfriends of Hen-to and Fei. They fell in love in college and got married. For four years, the couple tried to have a baby and in April of 1994, Ju was born. However, Daiyu's pregnancy didn't come with complications. The doctors worried about her having a child and suggested that she get an abortion. Daiyu refused and carried the pregnancy full-term. She apologized to her husband when Ju was born a girl. Khai kissed her and told her it wasn't her fault. Daiyu only got to be around in her daughter's life before her illnesses claimed her life. Relationships Khai Liao Main Article: Daiyu and Khai Liao Khai was Daiyu's husband. They met when Jianjin was using her for a con on the young heir. It started going as planned, but she had a change of heart and told him what was going on while they were out on a walk. She warned him to be careful. From there on, Daiyu and Khai kept in touch. He came down to the countryside every summer just to see her. After high school, she went up to Beijing for college and be with him. Daiyu and Khai fell in love and got married. He was heartbroken when she died. Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang Ju is Daiyu's daughter. Ju barely remembers her. The only thing she can remember about her mother is a lady sick in bed. Still, in the short time they spent together, Daiyu was close to her daughter. Khai went as far as to have the crib next to his wife's side of the bed when she got too sick to move around. Jianjun Kim Main Article: Jianjun Kim Jianjun is Daiyu's older twin brother. He used to use her in his cons to get attention when they were children. When they got older, he used his sister to rip off rich tourists that came by their village. It all stopped when she met Khai. Before then, Hen-to and Fei did their best to protect her from Jianjun. Fei Song Main Article: Fei Song Fei and Daiyu had been childhood friends. He had a crush on her before she married Khai. Fei and Hen-to were very protective of her from Jianjun and his schemes. He was devastated by her death. Hen-to Chang Main Article: Hen-to Chang Hen-to, Fei, and Daiyu have been childhood friends when they lived in the old village. He too had a crush on her before she married Khai. He and Fei protected her from her scheming twin brother when he would use her for his cons. Bik Chang Main Article: Daiyu and Bik Cai Song Main Article: Cai Song Just like with Bik, Daiyu is good friends with Cai. Trivia * Daiyu only appears in flashback matches throughout the Tea Leaves series. * Daiyu is only one of two spouse in the Liao clan who is dead. The other being Qing Lew, Tse's first husband. Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Deceased Characters Category:Liao Clan